Gift
by Aori Yuu
Summary: "Tapi kenapa warnanya biru tua, Hinata-chan? Rasanya lebih cocok untuk si Teme deh,"/"Kalau dipikir-pikir, hanya Hinata di sekolah ini yang sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba memberikan apapun padamu, Sasuke."/special fic for Sasuke's Birthday / DLDR!/ RnR?


_Special fic for Sasuke's birthday, hope u like it_^^

.

.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU,dll.

Oh ya don't like don't read, so jangan di flame ok?^^

**Disclaimer : ** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Romance & Friendship

.

.

**Gift**

KRIIINNNGGGG.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring di sepanjang koridor sekolah Konoha _High School_, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya mendesah lega karena dapat terlepas dari kegiatan yang menyita tenaga dan pikiran barang sejenak.

Segerombolan siswi nampak berlarian dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata menuju sebuah ruangan, kantin? Sepertinya bukan, karena tujuan para siswi itu adalah kelas XII jurusan IPA 1, kelas di mana Sasuke Uchiha berada.

"Teme, kenapa firasatku tidak enak ya?" ujar Naruto kepada Sasuke yang dipanggilnya dengan panggilan khusus itu.

"…"

Ah, kali ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon, sepertinya ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun! Kyaaaa…"

"Sasu-koi!"

"Sasu-nyan~!

"Sasu-pyon~!

"Sas-Uke~!

GUBRAK!

_What the_?

Sasuke menggeram pelan saat mendengar berbagai panggilan tidak elit yang ditujukan padanya itu, segera saja ia memberikan _deathglare _gratis pada siapapun di tempat itu yang kini tengah berusaha menahan tawanya, terutama Naruto.

"Bwahahahahahaha! Teme, sepertinya panggilanku masih lebih bagus dari pada mereka," ujar Naruto seraya tertawa lebar. Bola matanya melirik ke arah segerombolan siswi yang kini tengah berlari menuju tempat mereka.

"Diam kau, Dobe," ujar Sasuke dingin, sial!

"Sasuke-kun! Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu 'kan? Kau mau hadiah apa dariku?" tanya salah satu siswi berambut merah yang dengan ganjennya memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Ah, kau curang, Karin! Aku juga mau memeluk lengan Sasu-pyon!" ujar gadis disebelahnya seraya memeluk lengan Sasuke yang satunya lagi setelah sebelumnya mengusir Naruto yang berada di sebelah pria itu.

"Aaa, aku iri dengan Karin-san dan Tayuya-san," ujar salah satu siswi yang juga ikut mengerumuni Sasuke. Siswi-siswi lainnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun, pasalnya, Karin dan Tayuya adalah ketua Sasuke FC, dan hanya mereka sajalah yang boleh mendekati Sasuke.

"Hentikan panggilan menjijikkan itu," ujar Sasuke dingin seraya melepaskan kedua lengannya kasar dari pelukan kedua gadis di sebelahnya.

"Eh, kenapa? Ya sudahlah. Oh ya, besok kau mau hadiah apa dariku, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Tayuya seraya menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Ah, besok memang tanggal dua puluh tiga juli, hari ulang tahun Sasuke.

"Ne, kau juga boleh meminta apa saja dariku," sambung Karin disertai anggukan para _fans_ fanatik Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Menjauh dariku," ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu," ujar Karin dengan nada manja.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kau tinggal tunggu saja besok, aku pasti akan memberimu hadiah termewah," sambung Karin lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak perlu. Siapapun dari kalian yang memberiku hadiah, aku akan membuangnya di tempat sampah!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, membuat para siswi yang mengerumuninya bergidik takut karenanya.

"Ta-tapi ka-"

"Pergi!" usir Sasuke memotong kalimat Tayuya, sepertinya pria itu sedang _badmood_ sehingga berkata kasar seperti itu.

Karin, Tayuya dan siswi lainnya pun mau tidak mau meninggalkan tempat itu, guratan kekecewaan jelas terlihat dari wajah mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Padahal mereka begitu menantikan hari ulang tahun idola mereka, tetapi sang idola justru tidak mau mendapatkan hadiah apapun. Ckckc…

"Lagi-lagi seperti itu, _valentine _lalu juga dia mengatakan hal yang sama," ujar Sakura yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian, di depannya tampak Hinata Hyuuga yang juga ikut memperhatikan kejadian tadi.

"Tapi Karin dan Tayuya pasti akan tetap memberikan Uchiha-san hadiah," ujar Hinata menyambung pembicaraan dengan Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke benar-benar membuangnya loh, waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihatnya membakar semua coklat pemberian _fans_nya. Untung saja aku tidak memberikannya apapun waktu itu," ujar Sakura sarkastik.

"Eh? Sakura-chan juga berniat memberikan Uchiha-san coklat?" tanya Hinata heran, pasalnya, selama ini hanya ia dan Sakura saja yang tidak pernah terlihat mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Iya, tapi itu dulu. Sebelum aku berpacaran dengan Gaara-kun, hehehe," ujar Sakura santai seraya nyengir ala Naruto, sedang Hinata pun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal akan bisnisnya yang merambah hingga ke luar negeri. Selain wajahnya yang tampan, pria itu juga memiliki kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata. Tidak heran jika banyak siswi yang memujanya, sehingga kejadian di kelas tadi adalah hal biasa yang sering terjadi.

Sasuke terkenal dingin dalam meladeni gadis manapun, tetapi hal itu tidak meruntuhkan niat para siswi untuk mendekati sang pangeran tampan tersebut.

Meski sikapnya dingin, pria itu tetap bisa bergaul dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Lihat saja sahabat terbaiknya, Uzumaki Naruto yang mempunyai sikap sangat bertolak belakang dengannya.

Sasuke sedikit bersyukur karena di tempatkan di kelas XII IA 1 dimana kemampuan anak-anak di dalamnya di atas rata-rata, ia tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya satu kelas dengan salah satu _fans_nya yang tadi ikut mengerumuninya.

Yeah, siswi di kelas ini memang hanya sedikit –berhubung total murid secara keseluruhan juga hanya beberapa. Sangat menguntungkan karena siswi-siswi yang berada di kelasnya itu tidak ada yang menjadi _fans_nya –mungkin karena kebanyakan dari mereka sudah memiliki pacar atau mereka terlalu waras untuk melakukan hal-hal menjijikan seperti mengerumuni Sasuke, menyenangkan namun tetap menimbulkan kekecewaan di hatinya. Eh?

"Na-Naruto-kun…" panggil sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu lembut di telinga siapapun. Naruto yang saat itu tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke dan beberapa teman sekelasnya pun menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh, ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto penuh semangat, bibir pria itu terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"I-ini, semalam aku membuat syal. Orang-orang di rumahku sudah mendapat bagian, ini untuk Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata seraya menyerahkan sebuah tas kardus kecil berisikan syal di dalamnya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Wah, ini bagus sekali, Hinata! _Arigatou ne_…" ujar Naruto girang seraya mengeluarkan syal tersebut dari tempatnya.

"Syukurlah jika Naruto-kun menyukainya," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa warnanya biru tua, Hinata-chan? Rasanya lebih cocok untuk si Teme deh," ujar Naruto seraya mengamati syal tersebut.

"Aa, itu… ano, benang yang tersisa tinggal warna itu saja," ujar Hinata sedikit menunduk.

"Alasanmu tidak berubah, semua pemberianmu kan warnanya sama semua. Biru tua," ujar Naruto penuh selidik.

"Eh? Be-benarkah? A-aku tidak sadar," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Hmm, ya sudah. Yang penting ini untukku 'kan? Makasih banyak, ya!" ujar Naruto lagi seraya tersenyum.

Hinata pun ikut tersenyum melihat Naruto, beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu pun menjauh kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ne, Naruto. Lagi-lagi kau mendapat sesuatu dari Hinata-chan, biki iri saja," ujar Kiba dengan wajah cemberut.

Ya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata memberi sesuatu pada Naruto, sebelumnya gadis itu pernah memberikannya coklat, gantungan Hp, _bento_, kue kering dll. Seluruh penghuni kelas itu sudah tahu dengan sikap Hinata itu, hanya saja mereka sedikit kebingungan karena sampai sekarang Hinata juga tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Naruto.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, hanya Hinata di sekolah ini yang sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba memberikan apapun padamu, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto seraya menerawang.

"Setuju! Padahal hampir satu sekolah sudah pernah memberikanmu sesuatu, Sakura saja pernah," ujar Kiba menyetujui.

"Itu artinya dia tidak tertarik denganmu," ujar Sai santai dengan seulas senyum palsu di wajahnya.

"Berisik!" ujar Sasuke geram seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan teman-temanya.

"Eh? Dia kenapa tuh?" tanya Kiba heran, sedang yang lain hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sasuke itu. Mereka jelas tahu, bahwa Sasuke menyukai Hinata.

('.\)(/.\)(/.')

Sasuke melangkah gontai menuju tempat favoritnya, atap sekolah. Bel masuk akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi, tapi ia tidak peduli, sesekali bolos tidak akan mengurangi nilainya. Heh…

Kembali pria itu teringat kejadian beberapa menit lalu saat Hinata yang lagi-lagi memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto, cih! Apa bagusnya si Dobe itu dibanding dirinya? Lihat, semua siswi memujanya, tapi kenapa gadis itu justru sebaliknya?

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis berambut indigo dengan wajah polosnya yang terlihat manis bagi siapapun. Sasuke tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu pada pandangan pertama beberapa tahun lalu, sejak mereka masih di _junior high school_.

Ia dan Hinata memang satu sekolah saat SMP dulu, ia bahkan masuk ke sekolah ini demi mengikuti Hinata. Awalnya Sasuke mengira Hinata akan mengejarnya duluan sehingga ia tidak perlu bersusah payah mendekati gadis itu, tetapi perkiraannya salah total.

Ia bahkan menyesali sikap angkuhnya tatkala menyadari bahwa sahabatnya –Naruto Uzumaki- lah yang lebih sering mendapat perhatian dari gadis itu. _Damn_!

Pikiran pemuda itu kian kusut saat menyadari bahwa besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya, merepotkan. Keluarganya pasti akan membuat kejutan –yang tidak sepantasnya disebut kejutan karena ia sama sekali tidak terkejut- untuknya, kejutan yang akan sangat merepotkan pada akhirnya.

Belum lagi para siswi yang begitu memujanya itu, Sasuke bertaruh bahwa para siswi itu tidak akan mempedulikan gertakannya tadi.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke melakukan itu semua, ia hanya tidak ingin memberikan harapan kepada siapapun dengan menerima hadiah-hadiah pemberian mereka. Selain itu, ia memang hanya menginginkan satu hadiah, apapun itu. Ya, apapun itu asal Hinata lah yang memberikannya.

Ng? Sudah berapa lama ia duduk berdiam diri di tempat ini? Entahlah, yang pasti pelajaran ke tiga pasti sudah berlangsung beberapa menit lalu.

Tap tap tap.

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arah tempatnya berada, siapapun itu pasti berniat bolos sama sepertinya.

Mata onyxnya sedikit melebar kala melihat orang yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya membuka pintu atap sekolah dan melangkah pelan dalam diam, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata?"

"Eh? U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata tentu terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang juga berada di tempat itu, lebih tepatnya ia malu. Ia malu ketahuan bolos oleh sang pangeran sekolah tersebut, padahal selama ini ia terkenal sebagai murid yang rajin.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membolos juga," ujar Sasuke seraya menyeringai lebar, membuat wajah Hinata yang kini berdiri di hadapannya semakin merah padam.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku hanya sedikit mencari udara segar," bantah Hinata dengan suaranya yang tesendat-sendat, sepertinya ia gugup.

"Pelajaran telah dimulai sejak beberapa menit lalu, Hinata. Ayolah, kenapa kau membantahnya?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan seringainya, pria itu pastilah bermaksud menggoda gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Aaa, se-sebaiknya a-aku meninggalkan tempat ini," ujar Hinata terbata-bata seraya mulai beranjak pergi, sayang sekali niatnya itu harus terhenti karena Sasuke yang kini menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Temani aku di sini," ujar Sasuke tegas seraya memandang lembut kedua mata lavender Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Kau berniat membolos kan? Kalau begitu tidak ada salahnya jika kau menemaniku di sini, setidaknya sampai jam ketiga berakhir."

Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke segera mendudukkan Hinata di sebelahnya, pria itu lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan paha Hinata sebagai bantal tidurnya. Aaa, Hinata pasti sudah semerah tomat saat ini.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Sasuke," ujar Sasuke seraya memandang wajah Hinata dari bawah.

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke," perintah Sasuke.

"…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Hinata.

"Bolehkah? Aku takut kau marah," ujar Hinata pelan. Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke memang selalu marah-marah tidak jelas pada siswi yang mencoba memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, sok akrab.

"Tidak masalah," ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis, membuat wajah Hinata kian memerah. Gadis itu pun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya secara perlahan, mencoba memanggil nama kecil dari pria yang berbaring di pangkuannya itu.

"Sa-Sasuke," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Pakai suffix 'kun', aku ingin kau memanggil namaku sama seperti kau memanggil Naruto," koreksi Sasuke. Hinata pun kembali mencoba memanggil nama pria itu, kenapa rasanya sulit sekali sih?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata kemudian, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping demi menghindari senyuman Sasuke yang akan membuatnya semakin memerah.

"Ya, aku suka mendengarnya. Teruslah memanggilku dengan nama itu," ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum, pria itu pun lalu mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya berusaha memasuki alam mimpi.

Sungguh menyenangkan, berada sedekat ini dengan Hinata sungguh menyenangkan baginya. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan hadiah terindah saat ulang tahunnya, hadiah yang datang sehari lebih cepat.

…

Hinata memandangi wajah Sasuke yang kini tertidur pulas di pangkuannya, tampan. Wajar saja bila pria ini memiliki banyak penggemar, karena wajahnya benar-benar tampan terlebih lagi saat tengah tertidur seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar tangan mungil gadis itu bergerak menuju kepala Sasuke, mengusap-usap pelan rambut ravennya sehingga membuat pria itu semakin merasa nyaman di pangkuannya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah tersenyum lebar kali ini, rasanya ia tidak menyesal karena membolos pelajaran.

('.\)(/.\)(/.')

Sasuke membuka kedua bola matanya perlahan saat mendengar bunyi bel pergantian jam yang begitu nyaring, sudah waktunya untuk ia dan Hinata meninggalkan tempat ini dan mengikuti pelajaran keempat.

Sasuke sedikit tidak rela untuk menghancurkan momen yang tengah dirasakannya kini, tetapi apa boleh buat, Hinata pasti akan protes jika mereka tidak kembali pada jam pelajaran keempat.

Pria itu lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan, mencoba mengusir rasa ngantuk yang masih menyerangnya. Sasuke sedikit heran karena Hinata yang tidak kunjung berbicara maupun bergerak, ia pun menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan mendapatkan pemandangan yang begitu disukainya, Hinata yang tengah tertidur.

Hei, apa salahnya membolos dua jam berturut-turut?

Setelah merasa tenaganya telah pulih, diam diam Sasuke memindahkan posisi Hinata ke pangkuannya, dengan sangat berhati-hati agar gadis itu tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Hinata menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, sepertinya ia menikmati posisi barunya.

Sasuke mengelus-ngelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata yang bersandar di dada bidangnya, pria itu lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu, rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

Tanpa sadar, mata Sasuke kini beralih ke arah bibir Hinata yang sedikit terbuka. Naluri prianya membuatnya harus menelan ludah saat membayangkan bagaimana bila ia mencium bibir mungil itu. Hei, kenapa tidak?

Sasuke lalu menggerakkan perlahan kepala Hinata mendekat ke arahnya, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir gadis itu.

CUP.

Manis…

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona, untung saja Hinata masih terlelap. Entah mengapa ia sangat malu, padahal tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya saat ini.

Uhk, tanpa sadar Sasuke kembali memandangi bibir mungil Hinata, jujur saja, satu kecupan tidak cukup baginya. Tidak, bukan hanya satu, bahkan seratus kecupan pun tidak akan pernah membuatnya puas. Sasuke ingin memilikinya, bibir mungil itu beserta pemiliknya.

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan mulai mengecup bibir gadis itu –lagi. Untung saja Hinata begitu terlelap dalam tidurnya, jika tidak, gadis itu pasti akan menjerit saat mendapati Sasuke yang kini tengah melumat bibirnya dengan –ehm- rakus.

…

Hinata begitu terkejut saat –tanpa sengaja- mendengar suara deringan bel panjang yang memekakkan telinga, astaga! Itu bel tanda jam pelajaran telah berakhir!

Hinata tentu menyesali dirinya yang tertidur begitu lelap sehingga tidak mendengar suara bel pergantian jam, bolos dua jam berturut-turut? Rekor untuknya!

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke, menyadarkan Hinata bahwa ia tidak sendiri di tempat itu.

"I-iya," ujar Hinata sedikit heran, harusnya wajahnya lah yang merona karena malu saat ini, tetapi, kenapa justru wajah Sasuke yang merona kala memandangnya?

"Kita harus kembali, kelas pasti sudah kosong," ujar Sasuke seraya beranjak dari posisinya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Ke-kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Hinata malu, terlebih lagi saat melihat seringai yang mulai terlukis di wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, terlebih lagi kau terlihat sangat nyaman tidur bersandar di dadaku," goda Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau Hinata kembali mengingat bagaimana posisinya saat baru bangun tadi, wajahnya lantas memerah saat mengingat bagaimana ia menggeliat pelan di pangkuan Sasuke tadi. Pangkuan Sasuke! Bagaimana mungkin dia baru menyadarinya?

"_A-arigatou_…" ujar Hinata seraya menunduk.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih untuk hari ini," ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis, senyum yang membuat Hinata sedikit penasaran akan maknanya.

Ah, tidakkah kau merasakannya, Hinata? Tentang bibirmu yang sedikit bengkak saat ini? Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Sasuke berterima kasih padamu.

('.\)(/.\)(/.')

"Sasuke-kuunnnn! Terimalah hadiah dariku," ujar seorang siswi berambut coklat seraya menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru tua. Tidak hanya itu, di belakang gadis itu pun berdiri beberapa puluh siswi dengan maksud yang sama.

Cih, padahal jam sekolah telah berakhir, tetapi para siswi yang berdatangan unuk memberinya hadiah tak kunjung habis. Apa mereka tidak jera? Padahal baru saja Sasuke membakar semua hadiah pemberian mereka di belakang sekolah, kejam.

"Chouji!" panggil Sasuke saat melihat salah satu pemuda bertubuh gemuk yang dikenalnya melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Chouji seraya mendekat.

Sasuke pun mengambil kotak hadiah dari siswi tadi dengan kasar dan menyerahkan pada Chouji.

"Ini untukmu," ujar Sasuke cuek.

"Dan kalian, bagi yang ingin memberiku hadiah, silahkan serahkan ke Chouji. Dia yang mewakiliku," lanjut Sasuke lagi seraya melangkah pergi, tentu saja sikapnya itu menimbulkan kekecewaan di hati para _fans_nya tetapi justru kebahagiaan bagi Chouji. Ckck…

Sasuke melangkah sedikit tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor sekolah yang telah sepi, ia mencari Hinata. Sejak tadi Hinata tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu akan memberinya hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya ini.

Ck, jika memang Hinata tidak berniat memberikannya hadiah, maka ia akan memintanya sendiri.

Sasuke membuka kasar pintu ruangan klub memasak saat mencium aroma kue yang keluar dari dalamnya. Benar saja, Hinata berada di dalam, dengan wajah yang terlihat kebingungan dan sebuah pancake tomat di hadapannya.

Braakk.

Sasuke menutup pintu ruangan itu kasar, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata yang semakin kebingungan. Wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat serius mau tidak mau membuat Hinata sedikit ketakutan, apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu?

"Kue ini, apa kau akan memberikannya ke Naruto, lagi?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata ragu.

Braakk!

"Kyaaa…!"

Hinata menatap Sasuke nanar, pria itu dengan kasarnya kini menghimpit tubuhnya di dinding ruangan itu. Mata Onyx Sasuke jelas menatapnya tajam, ada kekecewaan di sana, kekecewaan mendalam yang bercampur luka.

"Apa kau tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku?" tanya Sasuke sinis seraya mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, hidung keduanya kini bersentuhan langsung, membuat masing-masing dari mereka dapat merasakan nafas satu sama lain.

"Y-ya," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memberikanku hadiah apapun? Kau malah berniat memberikan Naruto sebuah kue di hari ulang tahunku, apa maksudmu, hah?" bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba, tentu saja hal ini membuat Hinata terkejut hingga tanpa sadar gadis itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi bukankah Sa-Sasuke-kun ti-tidak mau menerima hadiah apapun?" jelas Hinata, gadis itu tampak menahan isakannya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat jika hal itu juga berlaku untukmu," ujar Sasuke jujur, membuat Hinata menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin memintanya sekarang, Hinata. Bukan hanya hadiah ulang tahunku, tetapi juga hadiah-hadiah lain yang seharusnya kau berikan padaku. Seperti coklat _valentine_ maupun hadiah natal," ujar Sasuke masih menatap Hinata tajam.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Hinata langsung.

"Semuanya, aku ingin semuanya. Aku ingin kau memberiku semua yang ada pada dirimu, aku menginginkan dirimu," ujar Sasuke tegas.

Hinata tentu terkejut dengan kalimat Sasuke itu, sulit dipercaya!

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja kerena aku menyukai, tidak! Tetapi aku mencintaimu, bahkan sejak kita masih SMP," aku Sasuke, pria itu lalu memeluk Hinata erat, membuat gadis itu sedikit kesulitan bernafas karenanya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Naruto, tetapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lebih lama lagi. Aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin memilikmu," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Hinata terisak pelan dalam dekapan Sasuke, gadis itu kian mencengkram erat baju pria itu.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau baru mengakuinya sekarang? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku berusaha membunuh perasaanku ini sejak dulu, rasanya begitu sakit," ujar Hinata semakin terisak, bahu gadis itu bahkan bergetar hebat dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Hinata? Kau, bukannya kau menyukai Naruto?" ujar Sasuke tidak percaya, bibir pria itu terangkat membentuk senyuman saat dirasanya kepala Hinata yang menggeleng pelan.

"Satu-satunya pria yang aku sukai adalah Sasuke Uchiha, tidak ada yang lain. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya, aku takut kau memperlakukanku sama seperti gadis-gadis lain yang mencoba mendekatimu," aku Hinata.

Sasuke tentu saja tersenyum senang mendengar pengakuan Hinata itu, di lepaskannya dekapannya lalu diangkatnya tubuh gadis itu kedalam gendongannya. Sasuke tersenyum sekali lagi saat melihat wajah Hinata yang kian memerah karena perlakuannya.

"Jadi, apakah itu alasan mengapa semua barang pemberianmu pada Naruto berwarna biru tua? Warna kesukaanku?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Hinata pun mengangguk pelan, rasanya lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan kalimat apapun.

"Kau takut memberikannya padaku sehingga menjadikan Naruto sebagai penggantinya?" tanya Sasuke lagi dan kembali mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari Hinata sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke tersenyum miris menyadari kebodohannya selama ini, andai saja ia tidak terlalu angkuh untuk mendekati Hinata, ia pasti tidak perlu makan hati melihat semua barang permberian Hinata –yang seharusnya menjadi milikknya- beralih kepada Naruto. _Poor _Sasuke!

"Jadi, apa kau akan memberikan hadiahku?" tanya Sasuke seraya mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Me-memangnya apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata balik, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak karena kecewa.

"Kau tidak ingat? Bukankah baru saja aku memintamu menjadi milikku?" ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Jadi, apa kau akan mengabulkannya? Ini akan menjadi hadiah terindah sepanjang hidupku," lanjut Sasuke lagi seraya tersenyum menggoda.

"A-aku tidak bisa menolak kan?" ujar Hinata malu-malu. Ups! Kalimat gadis ini membuat seringai Sasuke semakin melebar, _watch out_, Hinata!

"Ya, kau tidak bisa menolak," ujar Sasuke seraya mengecup bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata tentu saja terkejut, tetapi tidak menolak. Bukan karena tenaganya yang lemah, tetapi lebih kepada karena ia menikmatinya.

"Aaa, kue ini juga sebenarnya untukku bukan?"

Tentu saja, siapapun tahu bahwa Naruto kurang menyukai tomat, sebaliknya, Sasuke sangat menyukainya. Untung saja Hinata belum memberikannya pada Naruto, jika tidak, maksud dan tujuannya kemungkinan besar pasti akan ketahuan.

('.\)(/.\)(/.')

"Hinata-chan! Huaaaa…!"

"Eh?"

Hinata tentu saja terkejut saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan Naruto yang memanggil namanya, terlebih lagi saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya di koridor sekolah.

Apa yang terjadi? Ini masih pukul delapan pagi dan Naruto sudah berlari memeluknya seraya meraung-raung tidak jelas. Gadis itu bahkan merasakan sesak saat Naruto kian memeluknya erat.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Huaaa…! Teme sialan!" raung Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Hiks, Hinata-chan. Apa kau tahu kalau tadi malam si Teme itu datang ke rumahku dan mengambil paksa semua barang-barang pemberianmu? Huaaa…! Padahal aku menyukai semuanya, terutama syal berwarna biru itu," adu Naruto, pria blonde itu kini terlihat bagai anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan mainannya. Yeah, tidak jauh beda sih.

"Berhenti memeluknya!"

Sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba saja menarik kerah baju bagian belakang milik Naruto secara paksa, hingga mau tidak mau pria blonde itu harus melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata pelan.

"Hn," Sasuke berjalan santai tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang kini menatapnya marah, pria itu lalu menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya sembari memberi tatapan –hanya aku yang boleh memeluknya- pada Naruto.

"Teme jahat! Padahal aku sangat menyukai syal itu," rengek Naruto lagi.

"A-aku akan membuatkan untuk Naruto-kun lagi, nanti," ujar Hinata menenangkan, rasannya tidak tega melihat kelakuan Naruto yang kini meringkuk tidak jelas.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar, senyuman pria itu kini mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak perlu membuatkan apapun lagi untuknya, Hinata," ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Eh?"

"Mulai sekarang, Hinata hanya boleh memperhatikanku! Tidak ada lagi hadiah untukmu, hanya untukku. Jelas?" ujar Sasuke seraya menatap Naruto angkuh.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Tentu saja karena Hinata milikku, dan aku tidak suka melihatnya memperhatikan orang lain selain aku. Cukup aku saja," ujar Sasuke puas.

"A-apa?"

"Kyaaa!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Sasuke-kunnn! Hiks…"

Hinata terbelalak kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan yang tiba-tiba saja menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah tempatnya berada, gadis itu kini baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi, ia, Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat itu.

"Kalian dengar? Aku tidak akan menerima pemberian apapun selain dari Hinata," jelas Sasuke seraya memandang angkuh ke arah para siswi yang tidak percaya dengan hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Dan Hinata pun hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke menariknya menuju kelas meninggalkan koridor yang sesak itu, dalam hati ia sedikit merutuki sikap Sasuke yang begitu bangga mengumumkan hubungan mereka.

Sedang Sasuke? Jangan ditanya, pria itu kini tengah tersenyum riang di balik wajah stoic miliknya. Tidak pernah terbayangkan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan hadiah terindah di hari ulang tahunnya tahun ini, dan itu semua berkat Hinata.

.

.

.

**~END~**

A/N : Wah, SasuHina Oneshot pertamaku! XD _special fic for Sasuke's birthday_! \(^o^)/

Maaf kalau ada yang aneh dalam penulisannya, seperti alur, typo dll. Habis saya sedikit terburu-buru, ide dadakan sih, haha^^

Oh ya, mohon tinggalkan jejak [review] ya! Yuu ingin melihat komentar kalian mengenai fic oneshot SasuHina pertama ini^^a

Sekali lagi,

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
